jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet
is a female Persian cat Jewelpet who represents Love and one of the three mascot characters of the Jewelpet '' franchise. She is the third overall Jewelpet in the roster. Appearance Garnet is a pink Persian cat with rose pink inner ears and a white muzzle and chest fluff. Both of her ears have two locks of fur sticking out. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of dark pink garnets. For her attire, she wears a red bow around her right ear and a light blue pearl necklace with a dark pink garnet jewel attached around her neck. Charm Form Garnet's Jewel Charm is octagon-shaped and colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center arranged into a clover and four round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. Human Form (''Magical Change) In her human form, she has long, pink, and curly hair with a big red ribbon on the right side of her head. She wears a peach-colored vest, a black coat with a white collar and a white miniskirt tied with a scarlet belt. She also wears long black boots. Personality According to the official website, Garnet is prideful and very hardworking. She loves to boast about her beauty, but is also very bad-tempered about it. In the anime, Garnet is very girly, liking the color pink, cute stuff, and fashion, but she's also sassy, tough, and has a hatred towards bad men. Garnet is often sarcastic and tends to act haughtily towards people she deems inferior, as seen in her interactions with the dim-witted Ruby. But she hates it when someone insults her friends. In Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Happiness, Garnet is a diligent hard-worker when working as a waitress in a café. She is also diligent in her performance skills in Sunshine, as she wants to be a performing actress in the entertainment industry. Skills As the Jewelpet of Love, Garnet's magic allows humans to confess their love and affection to one another and also allow them to be in a relationship with their loved one. Other than her magic skills, Garnet demonstrates good special skills regarding fashion, knowing which clothing is good for the wearer or choosing a good dress. Sometimes this overwhelms her overall personality. As shown in Sunshine, Garnet also has a good knowledge in sewing her own clothes and works for the Strawberry Café on her part-time job. Garnet's magic skills were in the "Glass Class" ranking, on which her magic can have a success rate of 50%. She earned the Crystal Class in the later episodes in the first series. She can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic, or even with Ruby and Sapphie, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. Garnet also possesses a Jewel Pod as well. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, its decorated with lots of jewels which matches her personality. But she also uses it to cast her magic spells. Incantations * - Garnet's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Ruby and Sapphie's assistance. History In ''Jewelpet'' Garnet formally debutted in the very first episode alongside the other Jewelpets, being turned into a Jewel Charm so she can rest in the Dream Forest. However, like the others, she has been lost in the human world when the Charms were spilled. Her true debut, however, is in episode 2. When Minami is crying about the fact she can't confess her love to Hisashi Miyamoto, Garnet's Jewel Charm appeared from her tears. Ruby stated that Garnet's power is Love and it can be used as an advantage, as Rinko and Ruby used their magic and turn her back into her pet form. However, when she looked at her new partner, she harshly refuses due to she was sweaty and stubbornly runs away. Rinko, Ruby, and Minami decide to search for her around town and finds her resting at the top of a tree. Rinko tries to climb up the tree in persuasion to make Garnet use her magic, saying that Minami once protected her when she was a kindergartner and made her happy. Not knowing she still has fear of heights, Rinko fainted and Ruby came to save her. In persuasion to make Garnet use her magic, Minami took her back to her home and she sees Minami's room covered in pink. In the agreement, Garnet uses her magic and Miyamato comes and eats Okonomiyaki, agreeing to join the group. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Garnet is Miria's partner, alongside Sango; Garnet is the one Miria brings with her to official competitions. They both met Miria for the first time when she was feeling sad about not seeing her parents. In Jewelpet Sunshine Garnet is a student in Sunshine Academy's Plum class. She holds a part-time job at the Strawberry Café, biding her time until she can get a big break in the entertainment industry; her dream is to be an actress. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Garnet is a socialite and friend of Ruby's who helps the KiraDeco 5 in their quest to retrieve the Deco Stones. When the team is jailed by Labra and Angela after arriving in Jewel Land, she bails out Blue Knight since she thought he was very attractive and she wanted him to work in her mansion as the head butler. In Jewelpet Happiness Garnet is one of the Jewelpets who works with Ruby in the Jewelpet Café Happiness. She functions as the manager, working hard and ensuring that everyone does their job. In Lady Jewelpet Garnet is one of the main Jewelpets and the mentor to Mizuki, a tomboy who doesn't want to be a Petite Lady. In Jewelpet Magical Change Garnet has been downgraded to a minor character in this series. She first appears in episode 7b, helping out Nene on becoming a more fashionable girl. Gallery Trivia *This Garnet's jewel motif is the garnet (pictured), which is a group of silicate minerals that have been used since the Bronze Age as gemstones and abrasives. *Garnet's birthday is in January, the month correspondent to her jewel. **It is also her birthstone's month. *Before the first anime released, Garnet was called as the shortened version of her full name (the mineral name). *She is one of few Jewelpets with an interest in fashion, the others being Ryl and Opal (only in Kira☆Deco! for this case). *Through her portrayal in Kira☆Deco!, Garnet has become one of two Jewelpets to be given an aristocratic background. The other is Tour, in the original anime. *Garnet is voiced by Aya Hirano, well known for voicing many iconic anime characters, such as Haruhi Suzumiya of ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' and Konata Izumi of ''Lucky Star''. In addition, she voices Lucy Heartfilia of ''Fairy Tail''. She also voices Komachi Saotome in Jewelpet Sunshine, Midori Akagi in Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! and Nobara Kitajima in Jewelpet Happiness. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Feline Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Line stickers Category:Magical Red Category:Main characters Category:Pets Category:Protagonists Category:Red Eye Jewelpets